youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Selected
And this is a fanfiction of... THE HUNGER GAMES? No! The Selection! If you haven't read it I recommend you do. I'm to lazy to find new pictures, so I'm just using the ones from the unfinished one that I wrote. :D I'm still waiting impatiently for the second book to come out. The main character's name's are Colleen Quinn and, Ivan Rose. The numbers are Castes, which shows how rich or poor they are. They go from 1-8, 1 being basically royalty, and 8 being almost dirt. The main character Colleen Quinn, is a 7, which isn't very good for her family. Chapter One "Colleen! Come help make dinner!" My mum, Sybill Quinn, calls. I run down the steep, rotting stairs that run up to my attic bedroom. "Collie, can you make the bread, and the broth... and I'll do the rest." Mum asks. I get right to it, my slender body moving swiftly across the kitchen. Not the slender you see in all of the magazines at the store, the slender you see in a girl who is slowly starving to death. People say I could pass off for a two, but I don't believe I'm that pretty. I go up to the attic room, where my siblings are sleeping. I blast my voice into the fake megaphone, that my little sister Flora made for me out of paper. "FLORA, SYLVIE, SHELBY, NERISSA, JASON, OLIVER, ZACAHRY! Wake up." I yell. My brothers and sisters wake up, and I start to laugh. "Shut up Colleen." My twin brother Zachary says. I flick my red hair over my shoulder and run downstairs. My other siblings who weren't asleep, Evangeline or Annie, Stella and, Finn, all rush to the table. The triplets always get to the table first. We all sit down, and dig in. The supper today is rather large, usually it's bread with nothing, and chicken broth. Today, it's bread with butter, and chicken soup with celery and carrotts. We scarf it down, leaving no leftovers. It's hard for twelve people to leave leftovers anyway. "Oh Colleen, a letter came for you in the mail." My mum says, a trace of hope in her voice. "Not that letter..." I groan. "Please sign up Colleen?" My mum asks. "Fine." I say. What my mum wats me to sign up for is the Selection, a competition for the prince's heart. 35 girls from all of my country, Illéa, are randomly drawn, and they travel to the palace for a competiton, to see who the prince likes best. Whoever wins, is his wife. The Selection can last from a few days to a few years, though it has never lasted longer than a few months. I fill out the form and run to the post office. "Did you attatch a photo?" The lady at the desk wonders in a nasal voice. "Photo? No..." I reply. "I'll ask you to step outisde to see our photographer." The lady looks at me with her old wrinkly face. I step outside to the cool spring day. I stand and look at the camera, and before I can smile, he snaps a picture, prints it off, and hands it to me. I walk back, hand the wrinkly lady the photo. "Thank you..." she says, and looks at my entry form, "Colleen." "No problem, Theckla." I say, having previously read her nametag, crudely written, in her own handwriting. I return back home, to be greeted by my little sister, Scarlette, who wants to know if I won. "Did you win Collie? Did you?" She asks. "We'll find out on Friday, when the Illéa report comes on sweetheart." I say, picking her up and giving her a hug. Chapter 2, on friday "Good evening Illéa!" Tris Catharrin, the host of the Illéa Report for over thirty years yells. "Tonight, we announce the lovely girls who have been selected." Let's start with our beautiful girl from Sapphire, Colleen Quinn! A seven! That is a first, a seven, miss Colleen Quinn, wherever you may be in Sapphire, you are lucky!" Tris says. His inviting voice echos throughout the house for a moment. My sister Jessie screams, and we're all hugging me and screaming, I'm smiling brightly, and Scarlette, is giving me a hug. The phone rings, I answer it. "Hello is this Colleen Dane Eliana Quinn?" the lady on the phone says. "Yes." I say. "I'm Kailee Fay. I'm going to come to your home tomorrow, and prepare you to leave for the palace in Angeles to meet Prince Ivan. Goodbye." She says, and the phone hangs up. It's a crappy phone that we bought at a thrift store for five dollars. TS "Okay, so Colleen, we're going to be leaving in about one hour, so I'll need you to change into this, and then I want you to memorize the names and looks of all the other girls in the Selection." She hands me an off-the-shoulder red top, and some black tights, as well as a blue cymbidium orchid for my hair, as we are required to wear our provincial flower in our hair. I change, and then I get to memorizing all the girls. Colleen Quinn.jpeg|Colleen Quinn of Sapphire, 7 1.jpeg|Jeanette Thomas of Blackburn, 4 2.jpeg|Jessie Mira of Hawksley, 3 3.jpeg|Jennifer Ellis of Guiness, 2 4.jpeg|Evan Lee of Prendergast, 4 5.jpeg|Gwendolen Fisher of Langley, 4 6.jpeg|Grace McNight of Furlong, 3 7.jpeg|Bonnie Grahame of Carolina, 4 8.jpeg|Felicity Armstrong of Weatheral, 2 9.jpeg|Cecelia Baron of O'Malley, 5 10.jpeg|Keturah Evlina of Ivers, 3 11.jpeg|Emmeline Halley of Comeford, 3 12.jpeg|Anastasia Matilda of Fenglass, 4 13.jpeg|Tessa Rawley of Roseburrow, 5 14.jpeg|Anna Katharina of Everard, 4 32.jpeg|Cassandra Heine of Rutherford, 4 16.jpeg|Noelle Camilla of Furlong, 3 17.jpeg|Victoria Stevenson of Rivers, 4 15.jpeg|Scarlett Catalina of Wakefield, 3 18.jpeg|Lydia Ammers of Fallon, 4 19.jpeg|Shaelyn Hera of Quaygan, 4 20.jpeg|Calla Philips of Underwood, 5 21.jpeg|Veronica Leilana of Caughfield, 2 22.jpeg|Elle Tiamarie of Hollis, 3 23.jpeg|Eve London of Mackley, 2 24.jpeg|Ophelia Times of Middleton, 4 25.jpeg|Marie Livingston of Prescott, 2 26.jpeg|Yarissa Zhongtian of Duncannon, 5 27.jpeg|Hariette van Affleck of Belmont, 3 28.jpeg|Robyn Jennings of Ridgeway, 4 29.jpeg|Bianca de Camillo of Annabourough, 5 30.jpeg|Cosette Thomason of Kennedy, 4 36.jpeg|Aurora Feliciana of Longworth, 2 33.jpeg|Sage Hermia of Gallagher, 3 34.jpeg|Meloni Peters of Hutchinson, 3 After maybe 20 minutes, I memorized everyone. Corinne, Mira, Jennifer, Evan, Gwendolen, Grace, Bonnie, Felicity, Cecelia, Keturah, Emmeline, Julia-Lucy, Tessa, Anna, Cassandra, Noelle, Victoria, Scarlett, Lydia, Shaelyn, Calla, Veronica, Elle, Eve, Ophelia, Marie, Yarissa, Hariette, Robyn, Bianca, Cosette, Aurora, Sage and Meloni. "Come along then Colleen. We'll leave early." Kailee smiles, enthusiastically. I follow her to the city center and there's a large stage set up for me to be sent off with. The mayor gives a little speech, and asks me if I have anything to say. I shake my head, and then I'm off. My family is there to greet me. All of them, Flora, Sylvie, Nerissa, Shelby, Jason, Oliver, Zachary, Stella, Evangeline and, Finn, mum of course. We hug and say goodbye. There's a lot of tears from everyone and I know I caught even Zachary crying when I was hugging him. I wave goodbye, and hop in the car. It's a bit of a drive to the border of Langley, Prendergast, Blackburn, Sapphire and, Furlong, but I don't mind. The girls I'm travelling with are Grace McNight from Furlong, Evan Lee of Prendergast, Gwendolen Fisher of Langley and Jeanette Thomas of Blackburn. I hop on the plane, as I'm the first to get there. I wait for Jeanette, Grace, Evan and, Gwendolen. The first person to get on the plane is a curly-haired blond girl with brown eyes. "Hi." I say. "I'm Colleen." "Grace." She smiles, and sits in front of me. We talk until all the other girls get on, and then we sit on the large black sofa at the back. We all talk about typical teenager things, like Prince Ivan, movies, movie stars, singers and all that. We all seem to get along. After maybe about 2 ½ hours, we arrive in Angeles, where the palace is. People are there, cheering for their favourite to win. I see a lot with my name, some even with my full name, or just my middle name my favourite is one held by a little girl about 12, that is written on a peice of bristol board, it says "Freckle Face Forever!" I know I'm the only one in the competition that had freckles, so I smile at the girl and shake her hand, she hands me a marker and I autograph her sign. I interact with a few other people, as do Grace, Evan, Gwendolen and Jeanette. Category:Fan fiction Category:Romance